yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Easter Eggi
thumb|500px|centerEaster Eggs - 'są to "niespodzianki" dodane do gry Yandere Simulator. Większość Easter Egg'ów jest powiązana z jakąś grą, czy nawet z anime. Akcesoria Włosy Aby zmienić fryzurę Yandere-chan należy kliknąć "H". Lista dostępnych fryzur: *Domyślne (Kucyk z tyłu) *Oryginalne (Krótkie włosy) *Kucyk po prawej stronie *Kucyk po lewej stronie *Kucyki po trzech bokach *Kucyk po dwóch bokach *Długie kucyki *Długie włosy *Dłuższe włosy (włosy Katsury Kotonohy z School Days) *Fryzura Rei Ayanami z anime Neon Genesis Evangelion * Włosy Yuno Gasai z anime Mirai Nikki *Fryzura Kory z Legendy Korry *Kolczaste włosy z Galo Sengen *Włosy z Easter Egg'u Hatefeul Mode. *Włosy Info-chan * Włosy Pippi Osu * Włosy Osana Najimi * Włosy Misato (Wariant 1) * Włosy Misato (Wariant 2) * Włosy Misato (Wariant 3) * Włosy Misato (Wariant 4) * Włosy Rong Rong * Włosy Shanna * Włosy Seven * Włosy Akira *Kręcone czarno-niebieskie włosy * Fryzura Miku * Blond włosy spięte w kok z żółtą kokardką * Czarne włosy z czerwonym beretem * Rudy kucyk * Rudy kucyk z kapeluszem * Włosy Shinoa Hiiragi z anime Owari no seraph * Brak włosów z kodem kreskowym z gry Hitman Biust Aby powiększyć/zmniejszyć biust naszej bohaterki należy kliknąć "<" i ">". Okulary Aby nałożyć Yandere-chan okularów należy kliknąć "P". Lista dostępnych okularów: *Opaska na lewe oko *Opaska na prawe oko *Dwie opaski na oczy *Okulary Info-chan Różne Akcesoria Aby dać Yandere-chan różne akcesoria należy kliknąć "O". Lista dostępnych akcesorii: *Tost *Toster *Lód *Laleczka Voodoo Senpai *Skrzydła i rogi diabła *Bubble Tea *Majtki na głowie *Pluszak Ośmiornica *Czapka i wąsy dżentelmena. *Surowe mięso na głowie *czapka z sosem *kolorowe klawisze *Białe słuchawki *Kokarda Giffany *Czapka Mario *Uszy Kota *Czarna Kokarda *Rogi z anime Elfen Lied *Mała, czerwona korona (Do włosów Akiry) *Niebieski kwiatek *Duży, czerwony nos *Brązowa spinka z króliczkiem *Czerwona czapka z daszkiem *Zwierzęce uszy *Alpaka z kapeluszem *Maska Kedamono z Popee the Performer Easter eggi w menu /?. P - '''Punished Mode ' Yandere-Chan zostaje ucharakteryzowana na Big Bossa (Snake'a) z gier MGS V, zaś muzyka w tle zmienia się na "Nuclear" Mike'a Oldfielda. Z - '''Slender Mode Yandere-Chan staje się postacią podobną do Slendera. Jest wyższa, chudsza, posiada dłuższe kończyny oraz ma czarny mundurek. Atmosfera spada do 0%, szaleństwo jest maksymalne, reputacja stale na maksymalnym minusie. Spotkanie Senpai w tym trybie spowoduje Game Over poprzez HeartBroken, zaś nauczyciela - Expelled. Muzyczkacentre B - Bancho Mode Yandere-Chan dostaje kapitańską czapkę, na jej rękach pojawiają się bandaże, kolor mundurka zmienia się na czerń; w tle muzyka zmienia się na "BafBaf! Sonna ni Moeru no ga...Suki Kai" autorstwa Iwasaki Taku. Jest nawiązaniem do anime Kill la Kill. Muzyczkacentre H - Hateful Mode ' Podobny do Slender Mode, jednak nie zmienia proporcji ciała Yandere-Chan. Jest to nawiązanie do Hatred i głównej postaci tej gry "The Antagonist" S - '''Spooky Mode ' Tekstury uczniów zostają zmienione na tekstury szkieletów identycznych z tych, które widzimy przy porażeniu prądem. Na razie w szkielety zmieniają się wyłącznie dziewczyny. Muzyka w tle zmienia się na "Spooky, Scary Skeletons" autorstwa Andrew Golda. (cover Nyanners) Muzyczkacentre T - 'Titan Mode ' Wszystkie postacie poza Yandere-Chan, Rival-Chan, pielęgniarką i nauczycielami zostają powiększone do ogromnych rozmiarów i zostają pozbawione ubrań. Jest to nawiązanie do anime Shingeki no Kyojin - Atak Tytanów. Muzyka w tle zostaje zmieniona na główny motyw z Shingeki no Kyojin - "Guren no Yumiya". Muzyczkacentre G - '''Galo Mode Zmienia skórę Yandere-Chan na bardziej opaloną, fryzurę na styl Super Saiyanin z DB, oraz dodaje okulary przeciwsłoneczne i złote bransolety. Śmiech jest zastępowany power-upem inspirowanym DB. Muzyczkacentre "Power Up" centre K - DK Mode Powiększa ramiona i głowę Yandere-Chan; jest to nawiązanie do Donkey Konga. Muzyczkacentre L - 47 Mode ' EE nawiązujący to serii Hitman - Mundurek Yandere-Chan staje się czarnym garniturem, zaś ona sama staje się łysa. Muzyka w tle zmienia się na "Only You Can Stop Them" Jespera Kyd'a z gry "Hitman: Krwawa Forsa". Muzyczkacentre J - ' Bad Romance Yandere-Chan otrzymuje Standa nazwanego Bad Romance podobnego do tych z anime "Jojo's Bizarre". Pozwala on trzymać do 8 broni naraz tylko odblokowuje 4 slot, gdyż w wersjach debug nie ma więcej slotów na broń. N - Naked Mode ''' Mod 'rozbiera' Yandere-Chan; działa identycznie jak opcja "Nude" w szatni. X - '''X Mode Yandere-chan wtedy jest ubrana w czarne ciuchy, koszulę z czaszką i teczowe skarpetki. C - Cirno Jest to nawiązanie do postaci Cirno z Touhou. Yandere-chan wtedy dostaje niebieskie ubrania i niebieskie skrzydła wróżki.W ten sposób, można latać i strzelać z lodu dzięki przycisku "Ctrl". Jest to też jeden z dwóch sposobów na zabicie nauczycieli i również jeden z trzech sposobów na zabicie Senpai'a. Jeśli Yandere-chan zabije uczniów w klasie podczas lekcji, pozostali przy życiu wstaną na chwilę z krzeseł i ponownie na nich usiądą. Dźwięk strzelania z lodu.centre O Punch mode Jest to nawiązanie do postaci Saitama z "One-Punch man". Yandere-Chan dostaje żółty kostium z białą peleryną. Staje się też łysa. Może ona uderzać z wielką siłą za pomocą przycisku "Ctrl". Jest to też jeden z niewielu sposobów na zabicie nauczycieli. F Falcon Mode Yandere-Chan dostaje kostium "Kapitana Falcona", głównego bohatera "F-Zero". Yandere-Chan za pomocą przycisku "Ctrl", podobnie jak w Punch mode, może uderzać pięścią z wielką siłą. Obecnie zabicie Senpai'a przy pomocy tego Easter Egg'a jest niemożliwe. V Long Skirt Mode Ukryty tryb, która wydłuża spódniczkę uczennicom. U Bad Time Mode Jest on nawiązaniem do gry Undertale". Yandere-chan zamienia się w szkieleta Sans'a, jedną z głównych postaci z wspomnianej gry i otrzymuje jego specjalne moce. Przy wciśnięciu przycisku "Ctrl", gracz przywoła czaszki (Gaster blastery) strzelające laserami. Przy przytrzymaniu przycisku z podłogi będą się wyłaniać kości, zabijające pobliskie osoby. Możemy użyć także telekinezy na uczniach i nauczycielach, żeby ciskać ich ciałami w powietrzu w różnych kierunkach, przez co automatycznie zostają zabici. To trzeci i najprawdopodobniej ostatni sposób na zabicie naszego ukochanego. Muzyka w tle zmienia się na jeden z soundtracków związanych z tą postacią (Megalovania). Y Cyborg Mode W tym trybie Yandere-Chan zamienia się w cyborga z siwymi włosami i wielkim kucykiem. Gracz porusza się szybciej. Przed wejściem do szkoły pojawia się "miecz energii", którym po zaatakowaniu ucznia lub nauczyciela rozczłonkowuje ich. Niedawno można było dzięki niemu wchodzić w interakcje z nauczycielami tak jak z uczniami, ale zostało to usunięte z gry. 'KON Mode' Ten tryb można uaktywnić tylko za pośrednictwem modyfikacji kodu gry. Wtedy Yandere-Chan dostaje mundurek wzorowany na tym z anime "K-ON!". Ten mundurek był też dostępny w starym intrze podczas wybierania mundurków E Ebola Mode Yandere-chan przemienia się w tzw. "Przesłodzoną Ebole". Bohaterka ma możliwość przenikania przez inne postacie które przez to umierają.'' Jest to kolejny sposób na zabicie Senpai'a oraz nauczycieli. Q '''Huntress Mode' W tym trybie Yandere-chan ma niebieski strój (z różowymi plamkami na plecach), wybrane przez użytkownika włosy oraz zielone oczy. Jest to nawiązanie do Zero Suit z Metroid. Uczniowie W grze istnieje kilka postaci wypożyczone z innych gier czy anime. *Ryuto Ippongo został pożyczony od postaci Ryuta Ippongo z gry Osu! *Pippi Osu została wypożyczona od maskotki Pippi z gry Osu! *Midori Gurin została wypożyczona na postaci Tsuruya z anime The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiy. *Kuu Dere została wypożyczona od postaci Rey Ayanami z anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. *Mai Waifu została wzorowana na wymarzonej postaci twórcy gry. thumb|126px|Duch w łazience Duch Dziewczyny Jeżeli gracz na trzecim piętrze w damskiej łazience zrobi zdjęcie, pojawi się tekstura ucznia jednak w wersji "niewidzialnej". Postać ta lewituje nad podłogą, patrząc ciągle na Yandere-chan. Duch we wcześniejszych wersjach gry pojawiał się przy drzewie wiśni za szkołą. Jeśli nasza grywalna postać by "przenikła" przez ducha, uniform postaci się zmieniał na czarno-czerwony, jednak zostało to usunięte przez narzekania graczy. Legenda głosi, że jest to duch zabitej dawno przez matkę Yandere-chan koleżanki z klasy. Być może owa matka miała te same powody morderstwa co jest socjopatyczna córka. Od tamtej pory duch zamordowanej nawiedza wcześniej wspomnianą łazienkę i być może myli naszą Yan-chan z jej matką. Demoniczny Rytuał centre|450px Demoniczny Rytuał to jeden z dostępnych procesów istniejących w grze. Ten proces pozwala nam przywołać różne demony po spełnieniu kilku wymagań. Zostało to dodane 21 lutego 2016 roku. Aby ,,przywołać demona" należy zabić wszystkich członków klubu (Oka Ruto nie jest wymagana) nożem rytualnym oraz przeciągnąć ich ciała do koła w dywanie. Później trzeba rozczłonkować ich ciała. Zobaczymy biały tekst "Revenge... At last" i usłyszymy chrypliwy głos, a koło Yandere-chan będą pojawiały się wielkie, białe ręce z czerwonymi pazurami. Jest również opcja wejścia do Królestwa Demonów. Należy wtedy zabić dowolnego ucznia nożem wspomnianym wyżej a następnie włożyć go z powrotem do czaszki. Fun.txt 450px|centre Ten easter egg został dodany do gry 8 lutego roku 2016. W plikach gry można było znaleźć dokument tekstowy "Fun.txt" w którym znajdowała się tylko liczba 0. Po wpisaniu na jej miejscu innej liczby zamiast normalnej gry Yandere Simulator pojawiała się dziewczęca głowa opowiadająca o swojej historii. Easter egg jest nawiązaniem do gry Undertale, a dokładniej do postaci W. D. Gaster. Ser centre|450px W jednym z pomieszczeń magazynowych możemy zobaczyć ser z którym mamy możliwość wejść w interakcje. Jeżeli właśnie spróbujemy wykonać interakcje pojawi się na dole napis "Wiedza że mysz któregoś dnia wyjdzie z dziury i zdobędzie ser... Wypełnia cię Determinacją". Jest to nawiązanie do dosyć popularnej gry Undertale. Niebieskie Oko w Czaszce centre|450px Po interakcji z serem automatycznie się włączy kolejny Easter Egg. Jest to mianowicie niebiesko oko czaszki z klubu okultystycznego. Podobnie do wyżej wspomnianego sera i Fun.txt - easter egg jest powiązany z grą Undertale a najdokładniej z postacią zwaną Sans. Żółw w Klubie Muzycznym Od aktualizacji 2 maja 2016 w Klubie Muzycznym można spotkać małego żółwia. Chodzi on po fortepianie, ale częściej widzimy go jak "wędruje" w powietrzu (prawdopodobnie jest to bug). Od aktualizacji z 7 maja 2016 roku żółwik pływa w swoim akwarium. Easter egg jest nawiązaniem do popularnego anime "K-ON!". Ciekawostki * W trybie Eboli nie można zabić wszystkich. Ostatnia żywa osoba po zetknięciu się z naszą postacią wyda z siebie krzyk wszystkich uczniów oraz nauczycieli ze szkoły. * Jeżeli w trybie Huntress Mode zostawimy domyślną fryzurę (krótką kitkę z tyłu) będzie ona miała żółty kolor. ** Natomiast jeśli zmienimy fryzurę na jakąkolwiek inną kolor nie ulegnie zmianie. * Od aktualizacji z 1 czerwca wygląd menu Easter Eggów uległ zmianie. * Gdy ubierzemy maskę z akcesoriów i wciśniemy spację, wygląd maski zostanie zmieniony. Kategoria:Mechanika Gry Kategoria:Easter Eggs